1. Field of the Invention
This involves mobile apparatus moving along the roadway to remove the snow from the surface thereof into storage within the vehicle and to transport the collected snow to a disposal site.
2. Description of Prior Art
Vehicles mounting snow plows proceeded over the roadway pushing the snow from the surface of the road to one side. Some methods use a rotary blade to throw the snow to one side. Another later type carried means to melt the snow by directing streams of hot water or steam onto the surface of the roadway to melt the snow on the road which would then run off. Other means relied on the speed of the road vehicle to scoop the snow into a storage chamber mounted on the vehicle.